1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in inhibiting cyclin D polypeptides. For example, this document provides methods and materials for using kinetin riboside or pristimerin to inhibit cyclin D polypeptide activity by inhibiting, e.g., the expression of nucleic acid encoding a cyclin D polypeptide.
2. Background Information
There are about 1.2 million new cancer cases and about 600,000 deaths per year from cancer in the United States. If chemotherapy were completely effective, most of these cancer deaths could be avoided. The high mortality rate from cancer highlights the need for improved therapy.